


Shower Thoughts

by CDSTACK



Category: Indivisible (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDSTACK/pseuds/CDSTACK
Summary: Something for the folks in the Indivisible Thirst group. Hope you all like it.
Relationships: Dhar/Zebei
Kudos: 18





	Shower Thoughts

His hot breath mingled into the steamy air, his words rolling like the droplets of water against Dhar’s brown skin.  
>What was once surprise and shock had suddenly melted away into almost blissful euphoria, a sort of surrendering to the sensations that he suddenly felt.  
>They had encounters like this before, yes, but nothing like this.  
>Sure Dhar had seen Zebei in a pair of those tights during training- the ones that annunciated rather strong, sculpted legs, ones that one too many times entered Dhar’s thoughts, thoughts that involved such legs wrapping around his waist in a defying acrobatics…  
>And yes, Zebei admitted he had seen Dhar walking from the showers, wearing nothing but a towel, steam resting to shimmer on his toned skin, wafting over him to carry the teasing aroma of earthy, yet light cologne. Cologne Zebei had dreamed of, smelled in his dreams of being buried in Dhar’s neck as strong arms wrapped around him…  
>But, again, nothing like this.  
>But it was inevitable. The tension was too high, too powerful between them. Sure, a peck here or there, or the occasional peeking that seemed almost school childish when thought back on, but that only added to the feeling of want. Like the first tastes of a fine wine aged and prime one taste wasn’t enough. No, not nearly.  
>It was probably then safe to assume, yes, that when Dhar had taken his evening shower after regimental training that he would have expected to see Zebei join him as he did. Although perhaps the idea that he could play stupid and be shocked only would add to the excitement factor.  
>And when he heard the glass door, now frosted with steam and their combined breathes, open and close, and hands pull him close, Dhar panicked, only to fall into a wave of euphoria as the dulcet gasps and tones of Zebei’s voice wash into his ear.  
>It wasn’t wild-well, yet, of course. To begin so wildly would be like a great battle, Zebei thought, although he had expected such a thought from the lieutenant honestly. A whirlwind, a moment of explosive power and then an ending. Like a phoenix, a great avian taking flight, they would start slow, gentle, building until they reach the highest apex, something incredible.  
>Soapy hands laced with body wash and massage oils that Thorani used but graciously allowed them to use glided over each other’s bodies. Zebei had always imagined, and indeed had seen, how sculpted Dhar was but…feeling every crevice of his abs, how every muscle seemed so toned...it made him catch his breath  
>And the sight of Dhar’s length was enough to make his own length quiver- not too long, standing erect pointed, but not too full and girthy, but having enough to give it quite a fulfilling amount from the dark tip to the base.  
>Dhar’s own eyes captured the sight of Zebei’s own length, brushing with almost bashfulness against his thighs. The sensation of such hardness against supple softness made both of them moan in euphoria. Zebei was a bit shorter than him, yes, but still an impressive width. It quivered with every brush of Dhar against him, dripping with its clear fluid with eagerness, while beneath two full, round pair of orbs, slick with sweat and steam rubbed against his own round smooth balls. Oh, how full and heavy they must have been, wanting nothing more than to be free of the pain of storing their loads, the musk filling the air like that rich cologne…  
>As if under some sort of spell, some sort of magic that only Razmi could dream up, Dhar found himself moving his hips in steady, yet slow motions against Zebei. He moaned out, but as out of fear bit his lip- just the sensation of Zebei’s length on his thighs, brushing back and forth was enough to make his legs quiver.  
>Zebei’s own motions, practiced in his own private time in such frequency that his hips moved with an almost skillful thrust. He let out more muffled moans, muffled simply because he had moved to rest his face into Dhar’s neck, letting his soft lips vibrate on the lieutenant’s brown skin, earning a moan from Dhar.  
>Oh how rich their moans sounded together. Only Zhara could rival the melodies they sang. Hisses of steam, the gush of water from the showerhead muffled their song, adding this rich atmosphere of intensity and excitement. What would Ajna say if she came to investigate? What if Thorani came to find out what was wrong? Their relationship would be exposed, and such a lewd and steamy manner.  
>But that was only the fun, the thrill of it all. And all the more an excuse to muffle and hide away in their oasis. Behind a glass door, behind the veil of steam…  
>Perhaps it was Dhar’s idea to embrace Zebei, or perhaps vice versa. All they knew was how soft the other’s lips were, the taste of dark chocolate Dhar had enjoyed as a decadent treat to the taste of almonds and sugar from Zebei’s- products of the dessert Leliani had made. The way their lips moved together was awkward at first, but yet moved with passionate grace.  
>Every nibble sent shivers down their spine, which only made their exploring fingers tremble with eagerness. A finger to trace Dhar’s sculpted chest, or a hand moving boldly to explore the dips in Zebei’s shoulders. The words they spoke, the moans and gasps encouraged them onwards, downward.  
>Zebei was the first to break the barrier surprisingly. Oh, heavens, how it felt when Zebei’s hand cupped Dhar’s length- Dhar would admit he had given into such “lewd pastimes” alone, exploring himself in extreme silence. He thought he’d be used to the feeling, of warm hands slowly moving up and down his length.  
>But Zebei’s hands…had he only realized that the time spend to string and nock arrows, to knot the bands of each bow, had given the archer’s fingers a delicious flexibility to explore every detail. How his index fingers glided over the shaft, slow in circular motions or going in long strokes, how even the slightest touch made more pre ooze from Dhar’s tip, especially when he would feel Zebei’s own tip nuzzle between his thighs, like being squeezed between pillows, his balls caressing the tip with every bounce and sway.  
>Dhar could have melted right then and there. He, a great leader, a swordsmen, giving into such desires! What would anyone say, anyone think? Normally Dhar would be refuting such claims, yes, but now he didn’t care. All he knew was Zebei’s touch, and his own desires of pleasure, of passion, washing over him.  
>Just as Dhar began to relax, to let the feeling of being massaged and teased by his fellow…well, his boyfriend he could say…as the hot shower water kissed his chest, he jumped and gasped, his words clasped shut by Zebei’s lips which had slipped over his own.  
>The archer’s hand squeezed him now. Tight, but in the way it felt almost heavenly. A tight, hot, wet sleeve, tightening with every pulse and throb, to let his pre that before been dribbling from his tip ooze to a slow crawl. A second hand moved to cup at his balls, weighing them, measuring them with gentle taps and rolls that seemed to cause the air in Dhar’s lips to suck back, and his eyes roll back.  
>And then, Zebei’s voice, as silky and as smooth as the shampoo they both had lathered themselves in that slow burn of passion, and yet now armed with the same strength he had normally shown had now mixed with an alien commanding power, strong, demanding, and yet so seductive- much like Dhar’s own voice.  
>What he said next, pierced Dhar’s ears like one of Zebei’s arrows.  
“Well now…Lieutenant Dhar…~. Always giving orders to the rest of us, always being so powerful and strong~. Why don’t we…switch roles tonight, hmm~? After all, I think you’ve always wondered what it was like to be ordered about, huh~? Why don’t we find out how strong you are, Lieutenant~…a little test of endurance~?”  
>And what followed out of Dhar’s lips, words that at once understood, that should have been mad and enraged but rather now echoed with the heat of passion and play, brown eyes that flickered with the intense fire of desire and want, to prove himself strong for Zebei, and in return he would prove himself strong for him.  
“Well…let the test begin, oh great Protector~. I only wonder…~”  
>Dhar’s thighs slipped tighter around Zebei, making the archer “arch” his back in euphoria, the tight warmth and softness of Dhar’s smooth brown thighs made that smug words in his voice dribble away like water down the drain.  
“Are you up to it as well~….lover~?  
>Oh that voice…that strong commanding voice. Zebei shivered at that voice, so demanding, so strong. It reminded him of brute strength, but powerful care. The sound equivalent to being pulled into a tight hug possessive yet protective  
>And he loved every minute of that.  
>Slowly, Dhar would feel Zebei’s fingers glide up and down his shaft a bit more, curling and moving in gentle teasing strokes, or giving firm squeezes to make him shiver. Gods above, this felt better than anything Dhar had ever felt. He found himself moaning, both in pleasure and excitement with every squeeze.  
>How thrilling it was to have this little game. Something that would not only test their endurance, but give them that feeling of pure, slow-burning excitement they were craving. By this point, only a few minutes had passed, the suds on their bodies still fresh and slippery with traces of sweat and steam, but to them it felt like an eternity, every touch and grope and every kiss and whisper only made time slow down even more. Teetering on this foreplay would be more than enough to propel them into the climax of their entwining passions, certainly.  
>As Zebei stroked Dhar slowly and firmly, like keeping a pet dog down with a leash, he couldn’t help but moan out too. His best commanding voice would only fade away into adorable coos-like birdsongs against the steamy glass- as he felt Dhar’s soft brown thighs squeeze his length tighter. How soapy and slick they were, how smooth and shaped they were from training, giving them the perfect amount of grip. He even found himself slightly thrusting into them, letting his balls tap gently against Dhar’s molded, smooth rear. His tip throbbed hotly with pre, drooling, dripping, yet kept to a minimum by the general’s squeezing grip.  
“My, my, Zebei~…” Dhar’s voice oily poured from his lips, speaking between his moans without a hint of stopping, revealing that powerful commanding presence still there. “Thrusting already~? Like a common dog in heat~? I thought you great Protectors were stronger than such basic instincts~”  
>A sly chuckle, and then two fingers glided along Zebei’s face , rubbing the dimples, the cheekbones, like an artist brush gliding across the smooth white canvas of his face. The tips of his fingers were mocking, teasing, yet carried with them an almost longingness, as if Dhar wanted to embrace him again and bury himself in his chest, to see that face gazing at him. But such things would ruin their play, their passion, and Dhar would be damned to lose to Zebei, even if he was quite the handsome charmer. As those two fingers ran along Zebei’s nose, they stopped at the tip, before Dhar leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose with a purr.  
“Should I release you now~? I’m certain that you would enjoy getting to release, seeing how eager you are for it~. And for shame, such poor discipline~. And to think you wanted to switch roles~….!”  
>Dhar was silenced with a gasp, a moan, as Zebei squeezed his length tight. His palm, slick with cool body wash and hot water, felt like heaven on his sensitive length. The shaft throbbed eagerly, dripping pre with every pulse, some spurting on the wall while the rest dribbled to coat his long shaved legs in a light glaze. Zebei chuckled playfully, letting his own lips whisper in the man’s ear. A few tactical nibbles of his earlobe was enough to send Dhar into spasms, quivering like a toy in the archer’s hand.  
“Do you really think I’d give up that easy, dharling~?” Zebei’s last word was like sharp liquor- burning, but deliciously smooth. “I was merely goading you on~. I have no plan on losing to you~. In fact, I could say that by the end of the night, you’ll be down in front of me~”  
>Dhar smirked back, his eyes flickering eagerly- how bold! Zebei was quite the man of discipline, yes. But endurance~…well, if he was anything as bold and fierce in word as he was in passion, Dhar was eager to see where this would lead.  
>Teasingly, Dhar begin to sway his hips, smooth, a bit faster now. To feel Zebei’s rod pulse against his sack was such a…an indescribable feeling. To move at once in tune with his thrusts, seeing as Zebei’s skilled hand adjusted to the speed to go from the beading tip to the full base, was quite the show. For two lovers losing themselves in the first throngs of passion, they moved with an almost amazing unity. Wet flesh smacking on wet flash, lips nibbling and melting against each other, the light taps of glass and the splashing of water, and even moans both bold and submissive filled the air, singing out to the choir that was outside.  
>There was a choir- more like a visitor- that was indeed outside. But, having been too busy teasing the other, and the deluge of shower water and the embrace of the other, neither Dhar nor Zebei noticed the visitor had stepped in.  
>Or the look of delight, oh so delicious delight, on his face. Sharp teeth shimmering as a seductive tongue licked hungrily at them, the clatter of leather belts falling away to the bathroom rug, and the soft coos and purrs of ravenous delight as the visitor admired himself in the mirror. How his broad chest shimmered in the light with sweat from the steam, his white hair frazzled, his eyes wide and eager, the look of a beast, no a man in heat, with nothing but a desire to let that heat be released.  
>Perhaps it was the sound Ren made as he entered, the cackle of delight as he saw the two toying with each other. Or perhaps it was the feeling of another hand on Dhar’s length that made him jump. Or the way a seductive purr, mixed with an eager giddy laugh, sang out, and the aroma of musky cologne and leather filled the air already tinted with musky desire.  
>For the moment, Dhar shivered and gasped as he felt Ren’s hand, still cool from being unexposed to the heat of the shower, stroke up and down his length, combined with the feeling of Zebei’s warm hand that squeezed the base so firmly.   
>”R…ren?! W..what are you doing here?” Zebei’s words, that should have sounded more upset and surprised, lost some of its effects as he felt Dhar’s soft brown thighs clamp tighter around his shaft, earning a moan from the archer, who gripped Dhar’s hips with pleasure.  
>The assassin chuckled with glee, only revealing those pearly white sharp teeth to Dhar and Zebei, slowly moving himself closer to Dhar in front of him. His eyes flickered with desire, a playful teasing that could mask either sadistic cruelty or gleeful delight.  
>”Oh, don’t think I don’t know what goes on between you two~!” His voice was a whisper, but yet so sharp, his tongue running across his lips seductively. “Sneaking off for training, giving those looks when you think no one sees~…I could just cut the tension between you with a nice, sharp knife~…”  
>Ren giggled again, placing a finger on Dhar’s lips, as if to signal both him and Zebei to be quiet. Another hand moved to switch between gingerly fondling both of their full balls, his digits rather nimble and quick, from lightly tugging on Zebei’s orbs, or weighing and rolling Dhar’s sack in between his palms.  
>”Besides, I heard you two in here anyway~…making a nice sweaty mess~. Did you forget my room is next door~? I have to say, it’s quite a nice sound to wake up too~”  
>As if to prove his point, Ren straddled his legs, revealing his own long rod. It was as white as his skin, not as thick as Dhar’s but rather impressive in length, the already drooling tip dripping with pre nuzzling against Dhar’s tip, making Ren coo and shiver with euphoric pleasure. With every sway of Dhar’s hips, the two lengths would slip and nuzzle together- so slick with their fluids and soap, every throb and pulse making the rods get thicker and harder.  
>”R..ren, come on!” Dhar growled, doing his best to keep his moans down to better show his seriousness. “Get out…! This is…is a private matter between Zebei and I and…”  
>A sharp laugh interrupted him, and suddenly Ren’s arms wrapped around him and Zebei, pulling both the military general and the archer close to him. Ren’s eyes flickered again, and his teeth seemed sharper than ever, his bare chest nuzzled Dhar’s, while his hands moved to rub just above Zebei’s rather toned, shapely rear.  
>”Oohoho! You two really think I wouldn’t tell~? Whatever would everyone say when they found out~? After all, how could you explain being in a shower, let alone a bathroom together~? And it’s not like they have a hard time believing me~….I think Thorani would be so proud of you two~! And Zahara would love to play at your wedding~! And I can’t imagine what darling things Razmi would have to say about you two~….”  
>”A…alright!” Zebei said, jumping a bit as he felt Ren’s hand rub above his ass. His face was red, hidden under the musk of Dhar’s neck. “We get it…just…what do you want to stay quiet?”  
>A coo of anticipation rang out again. This time, Ren’s hands squeezed at Zebei’s supple cheeks, fondling them, rolling them so delicately under his digits, while his free hand moved to slowly rub his own length against Zebei’s hand and Dhar’s cock, as if to give the two an idea of what he wanted.  
>”Well, first off~….I heard about your little…endurance test, and that does sound like an interesting idea~! Getting to see who can hold off first, getting to feel that raw power of being stronger than your companion~….doesn’t that make it all the more hotter~? I want to join~. Even if I don’t win, I’d still love to see how strong you two stallions~…” The way he said stallions seemed almost mocking, yet dripping with lust. “can be~. What do you say~? I keep quiet and in exchange you let me join~”  
>Dhar and Zebei thought for a moment- Ren did have a point. Who knows what everyone would say if they found out about them? Would it be support? Disgust? Indifference? They didn’t want to find out- at least not yet, right? After a few moments of strained silence, Dhar sighed and nodded.  
>”Alright…fine. Ren, you can…stay, but if we found out you said even a word about us…it will be the last time you ever use yours lips to speak”  
>”Yes…we’ll hold you to that word…just…just…please, at least be quiet…” Zebei spoke, his arms wrapped around Dhar almost protectively, his eyes glaring up at Ren as the ninja smirked with glee.  
>”Oooh~…wonderful~! Now that we’re in agreement, may I suggest taking the lead~?”  
>”The lead…? Ren, what do you…oooh~…”  
>Whatever Dhar’s words after that didn’t matter- his words fell away into a blissful moan as he felt Ren’s lips slip over his tip. His lips felt so warm and soft, damp with saliva and eager to taste him. His teeth gently rubbed along the shaft, not enough to hurt it, but to give it a sort of kinky feeling to it- the hardness of his teeth compared against the softness of his lips. All the warm shower air faded from his length, Ren’s lips deeply kissing its away slowly down the rod like a vacuum, taking inch by inch slowly.   
>And that tongue…Ren’s tongue was so long, the way it seemed to swirl against the tip to tease the slit on the top, licking up drops of pre that dribbled out, before snaking its way oh so slowly down the shaft, feeling every throb, pulse, and quiver he made. The tightness of his mouth, and Zebei’s squeezing hand, made Dhar’s body shake- oh heavens, he could have blown right then and there- lest the idea of the game hadn’t escaped his mind.  
>Then, as soon as Ren’s nose touched the knuckle of Zebei’s hand, Ren slowly began to pull back, opening his mouth to reveal his tongue caressing the hard length of Dhar’s cock, his lips curled into a sultry, heated grin, even forming soft coos and gasps as if the sheer taste and weight of Dhar’s meat alone was making Ren climax. Zebei could see Ren’s own length pulsing desperately, dribbling pre-cum into the running water below, Ren occasionally jerking it to let some more pre spurt out, almost as if he knew Zebei was watching and wanted him to watch pleasure himself.  
>As soon as Ren’s tongue reached the end of Dhar’s tip, Ren planted a deep kiss on it, pulling back to reveal his lips connecting to the fat tip by strings of pre-cum and saliva.  
>”Mhm~…my, my, Dhar~…you’re much bigger than I thought~! So musky, so smooth, just the perfect mixture of girth and length~…I bet Zebei would drive himself crazy to just have a chance to see it~.” Ren snickered, giving Zebei’s balls a light squeeze, as if to remind Zebei he wasn’t going to be ignored. “Please~…continue on as usual~.


End file.
